Forbidden Fruit
by mr. eames
Summary: What happens when Remus Lupin and Regulus Black meet in the Room of Requirement? Remus/Regulus. Oneshot. Challenge fic.


**Forbidden Fruit**

**A/N**: How lovely! I used a generator to tell me to write this oneshot. I only have 20 minutes, and everything was chosen without my consent, I'm only writing the first thing it tells me. Scratch that, the first thing was Bellatrix/James with the requirement of BDSM. I'll skip that. Oh, this one ought to be lovely.  
**Pairing**: Regulus Black/Remus Lupin  
**Location**: The Room of Requirement  
**Element**: Garden  
**Start time**: 3:51

Remus Lupin had discovered the loveliest haven he could have imagined. Why, it had only happened a few days ago. Sirius and James had just finished stealing some ingredients from Slughorn's office and snuck off to do only Merlin knew what. Peter had followed them in awe and Remus, exhausted at his friend's devious plans, had left the three alone.

A nice aimless walk around the school had led him to the third floor, a corridor he was sure he had never been down before. Fact was, he might not have even noticed that beautiful door had not two Hufflepuff first years knocked into him while running down the hall. Remus would have told them to stop, flashed his Prefect badge in their direction. But who was he kidding. Everyone knew he didn't use that badge for anything but decoration.

The door caught his attention as soon as he laid eyes on it. No other door in the entire school was this intricate. Delicately ornamented in golden and silver decked out in patterns that Remus' eyes could have followed for hours. If only he had the map, then he could see what room this was and decide whether it was alright to take a look inside. Alas, the map was in Sirius' pocket.

Uncharacteristically Remus found himself reaching out to the door and opening it. Normally he would have stopped himself. After all, this might be somewhere he wasn't allowed. Yet all these thoughts left Remus' mind when he saw what was inside the room. For a short moment he thought he had stumbled upon some strange way to the Ground of Hogwarts. Not completely unlikely. But this…this was not the Grounds. A sharp cry escaped from the boy's lips as he looked around in wonder. The most beautiful and tantalizing garden was fit neatly into this room he hadn't even known existed until then. It was beautiful.

* * *

Regulus Black scowled at the other students in the Slytherin Common Room. All of them were preoccupied with homework. All things that he himself had finished hours ago. What stupid little prats they all were, putting it off until the last minute. Never mind that though, it was a fine time for a walk after all.

It wasn't long before he found himself climbing the stairs to the third floor. Normally he stayed in the dungeons, but today he felt the strange need to get out of the damp and musky place that his house called home. Two Hufflepuff's came thundering down the stairs, nearly knocking Regulus off his feet and he roared at them. "Watch where you're going you two!"

"Oh, aye, shush now, boy," a lady from one of the portraits said in a heavy Irish accent. "Never could understand why you kids feel the need to bash and yell about." Regulus scowled at her too, feeling that the look would soon become permanent. A few twists and turns found him in a secluded corridor. His eyes wouldn't have even bothered with the golden and silver door if he hadn't heard that ridiculous cry.

Curiousity did so gnaw away at the young Black. Pushing open the door he found himself face to face with Remus Lupin. "Why if it isn't my brother's-" Regulus began an insult before his eyes took in the beauty of what was before him. "What in the bloody hell is this?"

"I don't know," Remus replied, "but it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." There was a certain enchantment Regulus could hear in his voice and he looked at the older boy in wonderment. Remus was small, and covered in scars ranging from little nicks to a long one that looked fairly recent on his right forearm. "I'm a bit, er, clumsy." Remus voice startled Regulus and he blushed, ashamed for staring.

"Sorry" he mumbled. The garden in front of them was not sprawling, but what little space it occupied was full of delightful flowers and fruits, a tree in the far left corner sprouted apples of every color. Yet that was not what held Regulus' attention. It was that strangely sweet boy that stood next to him. As Remus took a step forward into the small wonderland Regulus grabbed his arm, suddenly.

"What is it?" Remus asked. Never before had Regulus heard someone be so kind to him. Even his own family treated him as some sort of employee to the Black family cause. Friends at Hogwarts were few, and more so acquaintances really. Regulus had always been a spur of the moment type of person, but he paused for just a second hear. "Regulus?"

They probably shouldn't have kissed. For a moment Regulus was sure Remus was going to push him away, but he didn't. In fact he kissed Regulus back. It was quite a shock to both of them, but they parted, both smiling awkwardly. "Ought-ought not to tell Sirius about that," Regulus stammered, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks.

"I suppose not," Remus responded. "Although I have to admit…I do quite like the taste of forbidden fruit."

**A/N**: I had to hurry like crazy for the last few minutes. Hope it's not too sloppy. (: Reviews make me smile.  
**Finish Time**: 4:10


End file.
